


You Got Sans' Tab

by FromAnonymousToZ



Series: Like a Skeleton to the Flame [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Grillby will have the last laugh, M/M, Major Charactor Death, Sans Dies, Very Genosidal child, Veteran Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: I read the story you’ll make the fire (my bones will make it grow)  and chose to make my own version of it





	You Got Sans' Tab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’ll make the fire (my bones will make it grow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282756) by [hopefulundertone (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopefulundertone). 



The demon child gritted their teeth. Why after so many resets did the skeleton not just give up. As the skeleton's bone eyelids slowly closed, the child lunged swinging, and as the skeleton dodged the child wasted no time with his dialog and slashed again. Blood, or ketchup, or determination dripped from the slash wound, the child had always wondered, but never been able to find out. They smiled a cruel smile, their eyes glinting in the glow of victory.

"i'm going to grillby's, do you want any thing papyrus?" The skeleton uttered his last words chuckling slightly as the madness of death approached him.

The skeleton collapsed into dust and the child wiped the sweat and dust from their for head.

Finally perfection.

A vanilla timeline, but all the buildings in the ruins, new home, and those who had hidden within back halls in Waterfall and Hotland were naught but dust. All dead they had killed them all, it was finally empty. The angel had finally come.

The child did not worry about Asgore, early in the ruins they had made the flower kill his own father before killing the flower, tormenting the psychopathic little bloom watching the flower cry crocodile tears and smiling as they crushed the petals.

Sans was the last of them. 

The last monster who opposed them, the only one left between them and the surface, the only one who kept them from basking in the blood of their pitiful idiotic humans on the surface.

***You got Sans' Tab**

Perhaps not.

Pulling the paper from their inventory they find the paper, though you could hardly call it a paper it was more like a scroll it was so long, with a scrolled note at the top in the comedian skeleton's awful hand writing which greatly resembled comic sans: Dear ~~Frisk~~ , ~~Chara~~ , Fallen Child, If you are reading this it means that after all these timelines your finally trying to do a clean sweep of the underground, for that final clutch for power, knowing you could defeat anyone. This is my way of letting you know, you can't. You may have killed Gerson, Undyne, and me, but you will not be able to defeat him. You will never be fully in control, no matter how much you reset, you will not win.

How quaint the skeleton had put a fail safe in place. Sending the fire to do their dirty work

The child scowled, as much as they would like to leave this mountain behind, this dark hell, they would not leave a job unfinished, they set on to the trek back to Snowdin to extinguish the last light in the darkness.

Through burning heat in Hotland that made the child sweat, and cool water and the darkness of waterfall which washed away their sweat with cold icy water which fell from the surface, through 70 feet of snow and back to the fiery heat of Hotland in the snow swept land, the child came upon the only lit building in the entire underground.

Pushing open the door the little bell rang, but the fire elemental did not look up, he just stood there polishing one of the many glasses. An unchanging stagnant character, with a hard past and a calm future. Even after killing all he loved and stood for, he stood there like the immovable object.

And yet due to Sans' note, perhaps he was also the unstoppable force.

Unlikely, the child smirked, it was probably just the skeleton giving himself the false hope of thinking the child could be beat by the crackling flame, the last one left beneath the ground.

It was only as the child crossed the threshold that he looked over his glasses though it was clear he knew who had entered his door from the moment the bell let out its small ding.

"..."

Grillby's was empty, gone was its usual din and in its place the sound of fire crackling in open air. It was one of the few buildings not strewn with dust.

The child grinned and pulled the paper from their inventory holding it out as if offering it to the fire elemental.

The elemental set down the glass he was polishing and walked around the bar.

He unrolled the rather long scroll and his eyes scanned over it and sparks jumped from his fingers and ignited  the paper which burned to ashes in his hands before blowing out of his hands from an unseen wind source.

"...your debt is forgiven Sans" He turned to the child. "...I will not fight you." His voice was quiet lilting with the sound of his fire. He seemed resigned as if he knew what was to come.

"Why not, scared?~"

"I am giving you a chance to flee, Sans would not have, he did not, my friend was a kind person, but he would not spare you, you pushed him to his limit. Do not push me to mine"

When the child did not move the fight room flickered into existence.

***He would offer you some mercy, but he doesn't touch the stuff.**

Grillby ever the gentlemen, allowed the child to go first.

Foolish flame he would soon pay for that mistake. The child didn't bother checking the fire elemental simply lunged into battle swinging their knife.

Unlike his skeleton counterpart the fire elemental did not try to dodge.

The knife slashed through his shirt and vest but no numbers appeared showing the damage.

The fire elemental smiled.

"You've made an enemy and you don't even bother to check them first."

Flames roared around the child, flickering between orange and blue in hugely complex patterns. The child felt their health start ticking down and their boots began getting hot. They looked at their feet, lava sloshed around their boots. The child leapt into the air over a set of flames landing in a small lavaless spot sweating under the heat of the flames which surged up around the child forcing them to jump again over the flames, blue this time, so when they barely hit them they took 18 damage.

Maybe they should have checked him.

The flames slowly died down, but not before dealing 24 more damage. Now,  the child had little to worry about from 42 damage, completely clearing the underground left them with higher HP than usual, a measly 42 damage didn't even warrant eating any healing foods.

***Check**

**The bar man, the captain, the fire, he stands before you, the bar is on fire, the flame is mad**

**HP: 5843**

**DF: 2349**

"Do not be fooled by mere statistics, monsters, are much more than just numbers. I suppose fighting with Sans would teach you that." The flame spoke the most the child had heard in any timeline.

Flames roared up around the child.

*This is no bartender, this is no warrior this, is an inferno

The fire was not as passive as it was before, shifting quickly dealing over 70 damage in a single turn.

The child ran to slash  at fire elemental, no damage dealt. 

"I was once a bartender for the underground, allow me to poor you a drink."

A giant martini glass appeared and began pouring out, it was much like Aron's sweat attack, but less gross and much harder.

Two more glasses, instead of being white attacks had orange and blue, unlike the first poured before what was left of the attacks on the ground became a fire, the child realized that with each attack the damage being dealt was getting higher, and the turns were getting longer.

Grillby did not bother with words, when the child slashed he just launched into his next attack.

His fire was spreading around the bar, he no longer cared to keep the bar intact. This child had taken everything from him, and he no longer had anything to live for, he only wanted to watch the world burn.

But, Grillby's was made of wood, and as his fires licked up the walls and devoured the floors the structural integrity was starting to fail.

The child realized this could be their only chance, and on their next turn instead of attacking fruitlessly they rammed into the wall shoulder first. It stung but that blow to the wall was all the roof needed to collapse, thousands of years of snow underground fell onto the fire elemental.

The child knew it wouldn't be the end, a fire elemental with a  few hundred bottles of flammable alcohol trapped under the snow was not a good combination. 

The child ran from the direction of the building. A sudden explosion radiated out from the building throwing them forward into the snow, which was rapidly melting due to the fire elemental who was spiking in temperature.

When the child drew themselves to their feet looking for their knife. As their hands wrapped around the worn wooden handle of the knife they wondered why fire wasn't licking around their feet.

A huge slab of stone began to shift slowly.

Minuets that felt like long eternities began to pass and the child began to wonder if they had won, but they had  earned no EP, no Gold, nothing.

Suddenly a streak of silver and orange fire burst out from under the stone swinging a sword with lethal ability.

Through old timelines and lots of questions they had learned the quiet flame was once the general during the monster human war, cutting fiery swatches in the ranks of human mages and warriors alike. A static unchanging character, with a brutal past who had earned the peace he had within the timelines. But not this time. Though, the child paused to think, the elemental's real power was his ability to change into a full set of armor and sharpen his sword in such a quick period of time. While buried under rubble.

It was very clear that the elemental was an accomplished swordsman by the way he fought the child, easily dodging and by leaving quite a few slashes and cuts on the child who smiled through the pain, fueled by the thought of the elemental's dust on their hands, coating their hair and clothes.

Only when the child thought they were going to die a 34th time to the elemental's blade did he stop.

"You can not stop me, you can not kill me." The fire elemental spoke. "But I tire of this fight, you are foolish and bent on destruction, I can not change your mind, and if I win, there is nothing left for me here. You will move on to the surface and seek to clear the entire world, but you will meet some one who has every thing to live for, and then you will have met your mach. But if you don't, I will be here to defend the last of the world from you."

The flames began slowing and the lowest of his visible flames at his neck, peeking over his armor seemed to turn to stone.

"I will not leave this world, because I wont let you win, but I can not win now, and I will not try."

He sheathed his sword as his flames hardened into pumice and a statue in the smoldering rubble in a town under a mountain waited until they would be able to defeat the demonic child who was walking away from the statue that had once been a roaring fire, towards the surface to their next victim, and perhaps their doom.

But maybe as they left the mountain and stepped into the sun they left their doom behind them, but it would not sleep forever, one day, it would wake and hunt them down, and then the fires of hell will finally claim their soul.

***Reset**


End file.
